Amazon Trail
by Sindahene Ruto
Summary: Based on the computer game Amazon Trail


_September 4, 2002_

            Today I arrived in Belem and am about to embark on the journey of a lifetime. I am on a quest to save the Inca king. I have been obsessed with the Incas ever since the seventh grade. When a talking black jaguar came to me in a dream asking me to save the Incas from a strange illness I said yes without a second thought. Now I am in Brazil and about to meet my guide, Antonio. I chose Antonio over the other guide, Isabela, because he seemed to have more experience on the Amazon. Also, I thought that a man's strength would be most helpful on my journey. In Belem, I met several interesting people: a cattle rancher looking for a permit to expand his ranch and an American botanist who was looking for the cure for cancer. What many walks of life there are in Belem! As soon as we set foot in our small boat on the Amazon River, I saw the black jaguar again. I tried to show him to Antonio but he couldn't see him. The jaguar told me that the Incas had malaria and could only be cured by cinchona. I didn't know what cinchona was but I was sure Antonio did. We had only gone a few miles when I realized how hard of a journey this would be. We were starting in Brazil and had to make it all the way to Peru! That's the whole continent of South America! I sighed to myself and continued rowing. 

            Later, I ordered Antonio to bring the boat over to the shore. I wanted to record all the unique South American wildlife that I could find. Antonio caught a Scarlet Macaw, saying it would be a nice tribute to the Inca king. He said it almost mockingly. He still doesn't believe this whole quest thing. Why should he? The Inca Empire has been gone for almost 500 years. The macaw is one of the neatest things I have ever seen. It looks very intelligent and should be easy to tame.

            After I finished recording we took to the river again. I saw a Tucuxi (a dolphin), an Amazonian Manatee, a capybara, and a spotted jaguar. Soon we came upon a large fog like mist. Antonio was confused. "It's too late in the day for a fog," he said. When we got to the other side of the mist, I saw the black jaguar again. He was on the shore so I told Antonio to pull over. When we got there, he was gone. On the bright side though, I discovered a new species of toad! I also found Brazil nuts for the Inca king. Disappointed that I didn't get to talk to the black jaguar again, I walked back to the boat. On my seat was a note that read: "Remember, the first explorers on the Amazon were Indians." Antonio and I looked for the writer of the note but there wasn't another human anywhere. I could swear that it was the black jaguar that wrote this letter! 

            Finally we've reached another town! We are now at the Xingu River! Antonio says we've been traveling for 28 days, but I did not believe him. I myself have lost count of days so I've decided to go ask someone.

Sometime in July, 1946 

            I know the date seems weird but everyone here seems to think that it is the year 1946! I walked around the village to try to figure this time mystery out when I see the black jaguar. He told me that Antonio and I had crossed a blue mist into another time. That is how we were going to meet the Inca king! We were going to back in time until we got to the right date! I ran back to find Antonio. He of course didn't believe me but he did find the cinchona that the king wanted and also a blowgun as tribute. Time to hit the river again! Once again there was a note on my seat. "Remember, the river had many names- the great speaker, the big tangle, the watery maze. The Inca king is pleased with your success. He would also like you to bring a river turtle." A river turtle? What would the king want with a river turtle? Wait a second! Our boat just hit something! Antonio turns around to see what it is and smiles. An Amazonian River Turtle! Luck blesses us today! To add to our luck we find a blue morpho butterfly for the king! Once again, when we got back to the boat, a note was waiting for us. Now the king wanted a woven basket. The reminder this time was "Much of the forest is unknown." Antonio is starting to believe me more when I speak of the black jaguar and the Inca king. We are again nearing a "blue mist" as the jaguar called it. Before we crossed it I wanted to search the jungle again. This time I found some cacao beans. I read somewhere that the Aztecs made a drink from these pods. Maybe the Incas do too. I must have been correct about the whole drink thing because when we returned to the boat, the black jaguar was waiting for us. As soon as he saw us though, he ran off into the jungle. I think Antonio saw him this time because he was very pale as he climbed into the boat. 

            We've just pulled into Santarem. I am almost scared to find out what today's date is!

May 23, 1938 

            I got to meet Henry Ford! He was trying to start a rubber plantation so he wouldn't have to go through Mr. Goodyear's company to get his supply. How weird it seems to write that I met Henry Ford! I also met a funny old man. He said he hates Henry Ford because he makes them eat American food and square dance! I would love to stay a while in Santarem but the old man advised against it. Before we left I traded some medicine for a rubber ball. Perhaps the Inca king will like it. At this current moment we are reaching another Blue Mist. Sorry I can't describe it right now. Antonio wants me to paddle for a while. 

July 1925 

            We went to the nearest town on the Trombetas River. I talked to a French anthropologist and an English adventurer. I also found some curare and rosewood oil for the Inca King. We rested for three days in the small village. Up river, we came upon a Munduruku tribe. I should have been happy to come upon this tribe but I wasn't. This meant we had gone the wrong way! After a couple days we finally got on the right part of the river and continued our journey. 

            Most terrible of things has happened to me! We hit another boat and I nearly drowned! When I woke up I was in a hospital bed back in Belem! I failed the Inca King!! A deep sorrow is growing in my heart. I let the Inca people down!


End file.
